The Career Development and Dissemination Core of the University of Wisconsin Center of Excellence in Cancer Communication Research (Center) proposes to enhance interactive cancer communication systems (ICCSs) for patients and their caregivers by 1) recruiting and training the next (and retraining the existing) generation of multidisciplinary scientists, and 2) disseminating evidence-based results of research and development. Advances in communication technologies can help cancer patients and caregivers more effectively manage their illness and connect with useful external resources. The goal of our Center is to advance those ICCSs to improve cancer patient and family quality of life, especially targeting underserved populations. Given the digital divide and our own research evidence that underserved populations benefit most from ICCSs, it is critical to reach underserved populations by understanding and honoring their illness experience, knowledge and behaviors in their cultural context. We will train research scientists from these targeted populations to effectively conduct research, and apply and disseminate research results. Our successful history in interdisciplinary collaboration; training and research; and developing, evaluating and disseminating ICCS to patients and families, and clinicians in underserved communities positions us to take on this leadership role. To meet these goals we propose to 1)establish interdisciplinary training programs for master's, Ph.D. and postdoctoral students, and programs for health professionals-in-training to prepare the next generation of cancer communication researchers;2) develop opportunities for mid-career professionals to enrich their skills and knowledge base; 3) aggressively recruit and retain career development candidates from underserved populations using immediate and long-range strategies; 4)disseminate evidence-based research results to expand knowledge of how interactive cancer communication systems (ICCS) are developed and what makes them work most effectively with underserved populations. These research results will include tools to reduce the interval between the development and availability of ICCS.